Basilicus talk:Featured articles
March 2012 Articles Hey Everyone! I think it's a good time to start nominating articles for next month's featured article for the main page. I think we also need to start adding articles to the featured list. This way we can get a more complete outlook on all of the articles here. Just post which articles you feel are worthy of being featured articles and which one should be on the main page. --Nf2752 03:41, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Here is a list of articles that I believe should be made into featured articles. Let me know what you think! * *Cosseli *Antheons *Telian *Terronia *K'akan System *Helics *Masaren At some point we are going to need a new article for March, which is in only two weeks, so we may wish to hurry on the decision making process. -- Nf2752 17:49, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :I'm in favor of making Cosseli, Telian, Tatah Tetel, Terronia, and Helics into featured articles. --Article editor 02:23, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :: I'm for Tatah Tetel, out of those -- Novodantis 06:35, February 21, 2012 (UTC) : Is that for March or the only one being made a featured article? -- Nf2752 23:26, February 21, 2012 (UTC) : March. I figured I'd just go for one to help decide it -- Novodantis 09:43, February 22, 2012 (UTC) : Awesome! I was hoping people would get into it! Thanks! --Nf2752 11:41, February 22, 2012 (UTC) : I've created the template for next month. Here's the link: Template:FA/3. I hope everyone approves! --Nf2752 17:20, February 22, 2012 (UTC) April 2012 Main Page Article Hey Everyone! It seems like March has been a very productive month so far, and I hope it keeps going that way! Anyway, it's time to pick what article will appear on the front page, so here are the ones that I think should be considered, if you think one isn't represented go ahead and suggest it. I'm trying out the new poll system, so it may be a little bit of a process. Here's to a great rest of March and an amazing April! --Nf2752 05:55, March 17, 2012 (UTC) April 2012 Main Page Article Cosseli Telian Terronia Helic Galactic Republic of the Avopei-Larru Galaxy Dejenna System :Although already plenty of options present on the poll, I would like to humbly put forward for consideration as a featured article for April (or a later month) - Novodantis 07:30, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :I agree, it matches all the requirements and it appears very interesting. I've added it to the poll. --Nf2752 15:20, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Hi Everyone! ::The end of March is quickly approaching. Unfortunately, there really was not a clear winner in the poll, but it seems like Cosseli was the most voted for (and I can say that one of them was not me). At this point I think it's safe to say that Cosseli will be April's article, but I think we should make the other articles that were voted for into featured articles that can go back on the poll next time. On top of all of that, here is the template for Cosseli: Template:FA/4. Let me know what you think! --Nf2752 00:16, March 29, 2012 (UTC) May 2012 Main Page Articles Hi Everyone! I know this may seem like it's a bit early, especially since it is still March, but I would like to get nominations from other people for what articles they want to be considered for the main page FA article. I don't have the time to search through all of the articles that we have here, so if everyone would just add their own opinions for article it would make the job vastly easier. Thanks! --Nf2752 00:16, March 29, 2012 (UTC) : Can we have some sort of ongoing poll, then just remove the top entry each month and feature it? That way there should be a de facto article to put up if nothing new comes along, and it should be a little easier organise - Novodantis 00:18, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :: That would be good, but everytime you change the poll, it resets the counter, so we would have to add articles once a month. We could do it, but it would be difficult. If it is what everyone wants to do I can try and figure something out, but I agree that it needs updating though. --Nf2752 00:26, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Nomination: I nominate Terronia, Telian, and Crystaldeep as featured articles and vote for Telian as the featured article in May. --Article editor 19:55, April 5, 2012 (UTC) : It would be nice if we could somehow create a formalized manner of nominating and judging what articles will become featurable articles. If we had some more users we could make a board that would monitor and sift through the articles we have here. Anyway, I'd like to shamelessly nominate the University of Cosseli article to be featured. I have an image I plan to add to it soon I just need to make some final changes. --Nf2752 20:11, April 5, 2012 (UTC) : I agree that all three of the articles should be listed as featured from this point forward. I think this is enough consensus to approve that decision. --Nf2752 12:18, April 6, 2012 (UTC) : Just a small suggestion for creating featured article subpages: MediaWiki parser functions allow us to automatically specify the current time and date in text. For example, writing Basilicus:Featured articles/ would result in the link Basilicus:Featured articles/ with the current month and year, . So if we name the subpages appropriately, the Main Page will update itself every month. --Article editor 20:26, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :: So, really no one else has voted for an article to be May's feature. There are five days left in April and if nothing changes the article will be Telian, so if anyone wants their voice to be heard, it needs to be now. --Nf2752 12:52, April 25, 2012 (UTC) ::: I would vote for the University of Cosseli, as Telian is ambiguous in that it's about both a star system and a species (which, following the Basilicus precedent, ought to be seperate articles). - Novodantis 20:35, April 25, 2012 (UTC) ::: So, as of this moment, there have only been two votes. Both of which were for different articles. Really we need a decision on which article and as of right now we don't have one. May starts tomorrow, so we need this decision to be made. --Nf2752 13:22, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :::: Actually, your vote should count, unless we have a convention that the creator of the article can't vote on it. So we actually have two votes for University of Cosseli. And if we do have such a rule, I'll switch my vote to University of Cosseli. --Article editor 20:24, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Okay, that sounds good, so that pretty much officially makes the University of Cosseli article the featured article of May, so I'll make the template. I'm not exactly sure how to make those functions you wrote about work properly, so if you could either write it here or just go ahead and put them there. Either way would be great! --Nf2752 22:12, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I'll provide two formats; you can choose one of them depending on your preference. In the first format, the template would be located at Basilicus:Featured articles/April 2012, and you would have to replace with }} on the Main Page. The second would be located at Basilicus:Featured articles/2012-04, and you'd replace with }} instead. --Article editor 22:36, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll change everything as soon as I can. I hope it works. Fingers crossed! --Nf2752 23:01, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Nominations for featured articles Since we actually don't have a lot of featured articles, we're limited in our choices for featured article of the month. So I'd like to nominate some more to fill up the ranks. I nominate and vote for Antheon, Highlord, and Kelosian. I think Highlord and Kelosian have enough information all-around, and while Antheon focuses on history, it's expected as they're a (mostly) disappeared race. I went back to Antheon and gave it a bit of structure so that it's more organized. --Article editor 21:17, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I agree with all three. They appear to have some good and interesting information. I vote that Antheon, Highlord, and Kelosian become featured articles. --Nf2752 22:08, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :Considering it's been more than a week, I think they're voted in. I'll update the list along with other articles that were voted in but not added. --Article editor 23:59, May 9, 2012 (UTC) June 2012 Main Page Article We'll need one. But there don't appear to be many featured articles which haven't been featured already. University of Cosseli doesn't appear to be a featured article at all, even. But let the "voting" begin! 77topaz 08:18, May 9, 2012 (UTC) I'd like to nominate the Crelina Federation article for featured status, not neccessarily the one for June, though. --Nf2752 14:25, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :I support the nomination for Crelina Federation for featured status and for featured article for June. I also nominate (and vote for) Galactic Republic of the Avopei-Larru Galaxy and Dejenna System as featured articles. --Article editor 22:35, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :::I support '''the nomination for the Galactic Republic and the Dejenna System for featured status. --Nf2752 00:28, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :::I '''support the nominations and vote for the Galatic Republic of the Avopei-Larru Galaxy. 77topaz 05:58, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :::I SUPPORT the nominations and VOTE for the Galactic Republic. :::Is that your post, Skynamir? You need to sign your posts. 77topaz 04:39, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Galactic Republic of the Avopei-Larru Galaxy currently appears to be the favourite. Any other opinions? Also, Dejenna System isn't an article, so I'm not sure whether it even counts. 77topaz 05:49, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, it counts. Dejenna System is in the format of an article. And the only reason why it's in the category namespace is that it was created there. Ideally, it should be in the main namespace, but it's impossible in MediaWiki to move a category, so we're leaving it there. (This is why all articles should be created in the main namespace.) --Article editor (Talk | ) 22:38, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::And more of a technicality than anything, there are two articles up for the vote for the main page article for June, Crelina Federation and the Galactic Republic. I know it's not a policy, but I don't feel right voting for an article that I created, so it's currently a tie for which article. We still have fifteen days though, so we'll have to see. -- Nf2752 00:34, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :::I realize that this was my fault, but I think we need to make two separate spaces dealing for featured articles. One that is for nominations and votes for featured status and another that specifically deals with the main page article. I was trying to tally the votes, but it's a bit confusing. I'm not sure if certain votes are just for featured status or if they are for main page as well. I think we can avoid this problem if we are a little more specific in what vote goes where. --Nf2752 13:19, May 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Here's a page we could use for featured articles of the month. --Article editor (Talk | ) 06:25, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Here's a poll for the main page article: June 2012 Main Page Article Crelina Federation Galactic Republic of the Avopei-Larru Galaxy Dejenna System A warning: adding or removing entries from the poll will reset the voting system! 77topaz 03:52, May 23, 2012 (UTC) We better get voting people - only one week left! 77topaz 04:39, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'll transfer the poll there, then! 77topaz 05:18, May 25, 2012 (UTC) July 2012 Main Page Article The voting can start at Basilicus talk:Featured article of the month! 77topaz 04:24, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Oct 2012 featured article Do we have any nominations for October? - Novodantis (talk) 11:55, September 16, 2012 (UTC) : I think we may need to make Basilicus talk:Featured article of the month easier to find - Novodantis (talk) 12:09, September 16, 2012 (UTC)